<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling for the enemy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478156">Falling for the enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rivals to Lovers, chaewon/hyejoo, hyewon, olivia/gowon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeju hates Park Chaewon and Park Chaewon hates her. They hold a mutual dislike towards each other. But is it really hatred?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling for the enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Chaewon beat her in the Kindergarten Spelling Bee. She had been a bit of a brat back then and had bragged about it to all of the students. Ever since then, they have hated each other and have always sought to get the upper hand on the other. </p>
<p>Now they were in their senior year of high school and Chaewon was the most popular girl in school. Her beautiful, silky, wavy blue hair was something so simple yet so attractive. She's a very pretty girl with very nice skin, she's loved by almost everyone except Hyeju. </p>
<p>"Miss Son Hyeju, what is the square root of -3?" The professor said with annoyed expression Chaewon turns to look at her with a smirk on her face as she mutters "1.73 i".                          </p>
<p>The professor says, "You're correct but I'm pretty sure the answer couldn't have been found while staring at Miss Chaewon, hmm?"  </p>
<p>Hyeju reddens in embarrassment whispering a single "No." She hated that the girl managed to get in her head without actually beating her at anything. These weird thoughts plaguing her were the fault of Chaewon not herself. She's her rival, she hates her guts and she wants to keep it that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3,2,1 The whistle blows and Hyeju dashes forward, running as fast as she can. She smiles with delight when she realizes that she is ahead of everyone, but the smile soon fades when she sees a certain blue-haired girl catching up to her. She glares back at her and picks up the pace, as she's about to cross the finish line she trips over her shoelace, falling face down. Allowing Chaewon to cross before her and win the race. </p>
<p>She groans and glares at the people crowding around Chaewon to congratulate her on winning the race.  </p>
<p>"So, since I won the race that gives me 100 wins and you only have 99."</p>
<p>With taking a deep breath to prevent herself from lashing out, Hyeju stands up and glares at Chaewon, her arms folded over each other.</p>
<p>"Whatever, you're so insufferable," Hyeju snapped, storming past her and walking towards the locker room.  She hated that she had lost, but she hated that she had made a fool of herself in front of Chaewon even more. She grits her teeth as she splashes the cold water on her face. Chaewon may be pretty but she was the worst person to ever exist. She hears the opening of the door which brings her out of her thoughts. She glares when she sees Chaewon smirking at her and doesn't stop glaring when Chaewon moves towards the lockers; putting all her stuff away after practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know staring at me won't make you any better", Chaewon says, amused at her expression. She continues, "You almost beat me but you let yourself be distracted". "It's one of your many, many, many flaws actually."</p>
<p>"Did you just come here to gloat and rub it in?" Hyeju says, glaring at the girl across from her.</p>
<p>Chaewon laughs before saying, "Oh please, I was simply telling you what you did wrong so you can see how to do better next time". "I mean how do you expect to beat me if you can't even take ad-"</p>
<p>"Save it, I don't want advice from you", Hyeju spats, leaving the locker room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks into the library and sits down to study. She still can't get Chaewon out of her mind. Ugh she was so irritating, with her silky blue hair and pretty eyes. Her voice was cute- She stops mid-thought and growls at the thought of her being in her head.. AGAIN. It was an ongoing cycle with Chaewon.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the book", Chaewon says, smirking at Hyeju's shocked expression. </p>
<p>Hyeju growls, "I was clearly using that so give it back". She attempts to snatch the book from her but trips over her shoelace, landing on top of Chaewon. Her cheeks turn pink and she looks at the girl underneath her, her face equally flushed.</p>
<p>Suddenly she can't even think straight (as if she was straight to begin with) all she could think about was Chaewon and how good she smelled. Her lips looked so soft and she wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Chaewon gives her a look, as if it was unsaid consent but Hyeju doesn't move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For the love of God, just kiss me Hyeju", she says suddenly, turning pink as the words leave her mouth. Hyeju crashes her lips against Chaewon's, she thinks 'How can her lips be so soft?' She couldn't believe that she was actually winning this time, the rivalry didn't matter though because she was thinking of how much she liked the feel of her lips on hers. Their lips move in sync and Chaewon can't believe they never did this before. I mean settling a rivalry by kissing... who knew they had so much romantic tension? Chaewon tugs at her collar, kissing her with so much intensity. More than anything she has ever wanted in life, she was really enjoying this. She turns her head to deepen the kiss while Hyeju sucks on her top lip. Hyeju kisses her hungrily, biting Chaewon's bottom lip only to soothe it with a flick of her tongue. Chaewon's hands grasp at her shirt as Hyeju tightened her grip on her shoulders. </p>
<p>The need for air becomes an issue and Hyeju pulls away looking down at the blushing girl below her. She gets off of Chaewon and takes the book back from her. Chaewon sits up shortly and says, "So, we're tied now." "You know, since I gave in first like a pathetic little school girl". </p>
<p>"You'll have to beat me next time", Hyeju whispers and continues, "But let's not do it as rivals."</p>
<p>Chaewon laughs and leans over to kiss her on the cheek, "I'd like that".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have her name written as hyeju instead of how it is in the tags bc of the hangul. I hope you enjoy it, leave kudos </p>
<p>contrary to my user, I am not associated with riverdale!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>